User talk:Happyface414
First ARCHIVE Second Archive Third Archive This is my FOURTH Talk Page. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Your 3rd archieve is really small... Citcxirtcem 04:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) sorry hi happy look idid not mean to offend You or anyone with that video i should have put a "viewer descretion is advised" warning -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 18:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) you know... SN might actually be hacked... He was kinda acting strange. Citcxirtcem 04:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Shout Box The shout box is broken and will not load nor successfully display. :| --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Please Im not going to put that big cpw ad on there anymore. Im only going to mention the cpw in text, telling them that messages should go on my cpw talk. I didnt mean to break your policy. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Video HF, at first, I intended the slapping incident was just a quick, lighthearted, and comedic representation of satire and irony. Who will save us from Conservatism (AKA me, the Old Order), he asks, yet who will save US from his reforms? That was the joke. I chose Explorer to be the slapper to represent him throwing his lawyer skills at Tigernose in an epic victory (despite the rude "fail" comment). However, the more Tigernose attacks and whines, the more I think that he deserved it. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Regarding the Holiness of This Video Happyface, I'm writing a parody of Doctor Barber from the ''"Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack" show, in celebration of the starting of the vote on the Health Care Reform Bill tomorrow. Now, Flapjack is a rather twisted excuse of a television program, just eeking by with a TV-Y7 rating. It doesn't swear, it doesn't have anything suggestive, BUT, it can be... how do I put it... gross. Anyway, my question comes to using a video for demonstartion of my Doctor Barber character and his unorthodox behavior, since text alone often isn't enough. I didn't know who to ask, so I chose you. Metric, who seems to have knowledge of Flapjack, wouldn't care due to her background on the darker side on the Internet, and Explorer would be displaying O_O emoticons for weeks. Hat Pop... well... It's the only one I could find to demonstrate, to my audience, the parody and its weirdness, but I'd like a second opinion and a pre-screening from a fellow friend. It's a loop video, and I don't expect people to watch the whole thing, but I am curious about the beggining. The synopsis is simple: Doctor Barber uses a chubby employee as a hympnotization device. From there, it's a loop of his hypnotism sequence. The chubby employee brings up questions regarding holiness. Is it clean to use such a device, especially when h's shirtless and that fat? Here's the video, please decide for me. kczxM3Du62k Thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Video Hmm... yes... I see. Okay then, thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) thx thx for the fishybluered/future thing but the grown up is present now and the chick is past so fishybluered doesnt exist? fishybluered RE: Duh Who cares, anyways? I have the right to say that I hate you, and I will. --PabloDePablo 00:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, did not know that, sorry. But I still do not enjoy your presence. --PabloDePablo 00:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New transformations Hi. Can you add some transformations to the article Transformer 3000? Thanks in advance.--12yz12ab 12:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Promote Icmer Back! Right now, me and Icmer In Nyc were talking on the shout-box about his BOSS-demotion. I, personally agree with him, and after a while, I realized that it was totally unfair to demote him. Think about it. He said that Dancing Penguin wasn't demoted when his long inactivity commenced. I even agree with him on the fact that he hardly ever edits mainspace. Icmer confessed that he was only away for 25 days, and he even put a notice on his userpage declaring his away. I am not a bureaucrat, and so I cannot promote, but if I could promote, I would have a debate on it, and would go into promotion wars. Before you object... you need to think before demoting users. When you asked me "should Icmer be demoted?", I said give it a while and let him edit war, but you decided to just demote him without any notice. Now he wasn't away for months, so you should of given him a warning. He still edits here, you know. It is very unfair to just go demoting him like that when he wasn't even away for 2 months. If you disagree, I can take this to another bureaucrat. But over my dead body you can't demote Icmer. And that is my final, Re: Well atleast I don't act like a angry two year old (double owned) -Sam Rudi -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :We'll just give him 7 days to expand his edits. In that time, if he edits mainspace and no "nonsense", promote him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Please, don't spare me. I want you to answer this, Happyface414. Don't remove this! This is my apology to you! To reveal the letter: select on it. November 11th, 2009 Mr. Happyface414: Administrator of Club Penguin Fanon Wikia- http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happyface414 Dear Mr. Happyface414: Due to recent events, I am hereby saying I am not a sock puppet of Swiss Ninja. He doesn't control my account, for he controls me. I am a senator of his realm. I am doing this because he is my friend. Please don't "Uber- Pwn" me. I am here to ask forgiveness of what I have done about the Cheddar Ninja article. The reason was that this is an unfair accasation for Swiss Ninja. Yes, he maybe an ego, but that makes no right to make fun of him! I did what Swiss Ninja asked for. This also go against you for doing this to him. We all know that he is being like a dictator, but now he has changed. He rest his kingdom. Now, I want you to tell me the whole story of the reason of the banning and terror of Swiss Ninja. Next, you must tell me why you have done this. Please, I mean no harm. I am a penguin, who just a messenger, asking you to chill out and asking for your forgiveness. I know how egoness Swiss Ninja maybe, but making an imposer of him is not just and not right. I am sorry for all the harm or offenses we have done to you and everyone else. We also ask for forgiveness. Please, reply to me as soon as possible, on my talk page and Swiss Ninja's, too. May you please lift up the protection template of Cheddar Ninja and let Swiss Ninja make his own brother, Gaston! This is fair. Thank you for your time and pondering of this letter. Hope your well, --Royal Jsudsu9988 22:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Here's the Pic!!! Here, HF. The pic is here! It's the female android. Jsucooldude1 Ambassador/Senator of Swiss Ninja's Highest Throne SW:js Here it is! The pic is here! I hope you like it.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 01:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ..... Dear, HF I am sorry for what I did before. Now please do not Uber-PWN me (but if you do, I have my agent, Abce2!), that is all. From, --PabloDePablo 01:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Pablo, I didn't mean it like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What did you mean, Abce? --PabloDePablo 01:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Guys, stop messaging me. Take the debate off my talk page. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Finally, the image! Hey Happyface, I finally finished the G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. logo. it took me about a half an hour to finish, but I finished it. Hope you like it! --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 02:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Mabel's strange niece ........maybe puffles should be felines....... O_O ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 13:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Gay Penguins Probably the most famous, they didn't mate, but were in a relationship read this too. And I never said I was a girl. I never said I was a boy, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm the other. Citcxirtcem 04:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Apology Dear Happyface, I now confess that i am sorry i insulted the Muslims. It is just that I have had some Bad experience with them and I never looked at them the same again. In america, they fit in, in a way. However, do you know what muslims are doing outside the United States? That is where our perspectives change. It is just too painful to speak of it. Please forgive me, I know I have crossed the line too far. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 05:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Jerk That doesn't mean you have to be mean 'n angry. Citcxirtcem 06:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Supposing that you seem to really like Muslims, I am not sure if you are a Christian or not, but merry christmas anyways... and enjoy the movie too....... thumb|300px|left PS: I saw White Skinned Muslim Converts in Germany........... --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC)